The Son of Neptune
by LTC415
Summary: If Camp Half-Blood is building the Argo 2 what has happened to Percy. But some one at camp Half-Blood knows all of this..!  DISCONTINUED!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: **hello! This is my first fanfic so sorry if you don't like it; no one is forcing you to read it, I hope. Sorry for those who like it I am a very inconstant writer.

**Disclaimer: **I own** nothing PJO TLH **or** SON **related. What you really thought I did?

**The son of Neptune**

I

Jacqueline

I clung to some ship part on the Argo 2 is it plummeted to the earth at about 1 million miles an hour. _Well _I thought _this is going well. _The ship was about to hit the earth wean I called... wait I'm getting ahead of myself you have no idea what's going on. This story starts earlier this summer. But to understand what I do and what I say we have to go back to last summer.

I show up at this, for lack of a better word camp. I'm there for 3 days I get clamed as an Athena kid and then I and the rest of the camp go to war. What you think I'm kidding? Anyway a week after the war I finish this book I was reading called _The Lost Hero_ when I go to put it back a different one falls out I reading the page it open to and my pulse quickens and my blood chills and I thought back to my first day at camp.

_*flashback*_

_I sat on my bunk trying to make sense of what happened when I saw the blonde hair and grey eyed face of my bunk mate._

"_Hey Annabeth" I say drowsily_

"_Hi Jacqueline" is the answer I get "still trying to make sense of it all?" she asked _

"_Yep" I say when a question pops into my head "Annabeth what do you do on quests?"_

"_Well that depends on the quest but there's a lot of monster battling."_

"_You know this how" I ask a little harshly but I had rough day_

"_Well I've been on a few. Like this one time..." Then she told me amazing quests she went on with her friend (_now boyfriend_) Percy Jackson._

_*end of flashback*_

I thought of that moment because part of that story was written on the page.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Son of Neptune**

II

Jacqueline

I grabbed the fifth one and read the battle I had just fought in. My first thought was to tell Percy and Annabeth but then I thought about _The_ _Lost Hero_ it was set in winter. Next winter I won't tell them about that one. I can't tell them about that one. I put all my books in my bag (_The Lost Hero_ in the bottom.) Then I ran towards the beach. I stopped just before I got there and started staring at the two of them. So in love, so happy, awful with what will happen then I jogged towards them.

"Hi Jacqueline. Oh Percy this is my half-sister Jacqueline Clearwater." Annabeth said to look of confusion on Percy face.

"Hey Annabeth, Percy Look I have something to tell you two" I said and then I rummaged in my bag and grabbed _The Battle of the Labyrinth_ and read my favourite part.

_*in the book*_

"_Put your cap back on," I said. "Get out!"_

"_What? Annabeth shrieked. No! I'm not leaving you."_

"_I've got a plan. I'll distract them. You can use the metal spider-maybe it'll lead you back to Hephaestus. You have to tell him what's going on."_

"_But you'll be killed!"_

"_I'll be fine. Besides, we've got no choice."_

_Annabeth glared at me like she was going to punch me. And Than she did something that surprised me even more. She kissed me._

"_Be careful, Seaweed Brain." She put on her hat and vanished. I probably would've sat there for the rest of the day, staring at the lava and trying to remember what my name was, but the sea demons jarred me back to reality._

_*out of book*_

I look up at their surprised faces as they registered the shock. I waited for about 1 minute but it felt like 10. Percy was the first to say.

"Are there any more?" I nodded as pulled out all of them from _The Lighting Thief_ to _The Last Olympian_. Leaving _The Lost Hero_ in my bag.

"Wh-what are we going to do?" Annabeth said coming out of shock.

"We should go to Chiron." I said firmly Percy and Annabeth nodded then me walked toward the big house slowly and entered his office.

"Hello children what can I do for you three?" he said with a smile that faded when none of us returned it.

"Chiron" I started when I finished he just stared at each of us in turn when he stared at me I tried to say _there's another book!_ Just with my eyes. If he understood my message he gave no sign but thankfully he said.

"Percy, Annabeth you may depart. Jacqueline if you would be so kind as to stay here." I nodded and when Percy & Annabeth had left I said.

"Chiron what happened in the civil war."

"Well" He said slowly looking at me like I was crazy. "America's ties were wearing thin."

"No, no you misunderstand me." I said interrupting him "I mean_our_ civil war."

"Really Jacqueline I don't know what you mean…" But I cut him off again

"Oh I think you do Chiron" my anger starting to rise "What could have happened to make us split into Camp Half-blood and..." I said with a sudden interest in my knees. "…And the Legion" I finished nervously not daring to look up at the shock on his face.

"How..?" Chiron began but I spoke out of turn for a third time.

"You see Chiron theirs another book." Finally pulling out _The Lost Hero_. "And what it says isn't good. I'll get to the point Gaea's rising she opens the doors of death. Then Hera sees the only way to defeat Gaea is if we unite. So there's an exchange but Hera gets kidnapped like in the olden days so it's up to Jason -from the Legion and his friends to save her."

"Jacqueline this is very serious but from what you told me this dose not concerns Percy and Annabeth why not tell them?" It was just a question but it still made my eyes misty.

"Well you see Chiron" I said trying to keep my voice steady. "As I said there will be an exchange if Camp Half-Blood gets Jason then the Legion gets…" I said finally looking in his eyes his face seeing the truth before I could say it. "Percy. So I couldn't tell them. Chiron what will we do?" He looked at with kind eyes but I could tell he was taking it hard.

"My child this is a blow but Percy is an amazing hero. He's gotten in and out of tougher scrapes than what you have told me."

"This will crush Annabeth." I said

"Yes she will take it hard but she's a strong camper she will persevere."

"I suppose so." I said getting up to leave. "Bye Chiron" And then I left the room.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Son of Neptune**

III

Percy

I woke up in the middle of nowhere with no memory and only a backpack but I didn't think of that at first. Honestly my first thought was _man that's a giant tree_ and it was. You could fit a small city in it if it were hallow. Like some strange god had magically enlarged it. _God_ that word had some meaning in my life. That's when I realised I couldn't remember a thing. _O.K let's start simple. My name_, I closed my eyes and concentrated. Percy came floating up, _good_. I shoved my hands in my pockets and I felt something inside. It was a picture of me and two girls on either side of me one with brown hair with an aquamarine blue strip in her hair, the other had blond hair; they both had the same grey eyes. On the other side was three names Annabeth Chase, Perseus (Percy) Jackson, and Jacqueline Clearwater.

Looking at the picture I can't help feeling like I should remember the day it was taken. But thinking about it for to long made my temples hurt. So I shoved it back in my pockets and turned back to the tree. One knot looked… different I can't say why just strange. I reached out to touch it when six kids in full battle armour came out. Wait how can I recognise battle armour on sight but my own age?

Anyway in a mater of seconds one kid had my backpack and the other five had swords and various other pointy things all made of gold pointed at me. My hand went to my pocket, like a reflex and pulled out a pen. _Great _I thought _I can write on them._ Maybe I can poke one in the eye grab my pack and make a run for it. So I uncapped it then all of a sudden I was holding a gleaming bronze sword. I tried to hold in my surprise and held my hands up in truce. They all lowered there arms and so did I. They took of there helmets and I saw four girls and two boys staring at me in shock. One boy with blond hair and electric blue eyes came closer. I felt the pain in my temples again like I should know those eyes. I was lost in thought when he asked.

"Who are you?" The girl who had taken my backpack saved me the trouble of answering by saying.

"Guys take a look at this." We all stared as she started to take out items from it. As first all the items seamed ordinary: a canteen of water, gaze, extra clothes then it got wired a box of what looked like lemon squares, another canteen full of a honey coloured liquid and about ten little gold coins with different faces on them. Then they all looked at me.

"Who are you?" They asked again.

"My name is Percy Jackson. Who are you?"

"This is Dakota and Reyna daughters of Apollo, Bobby son of Mercury, Hazel and Gwendolyn daughters of Minerva and I'm Jason son Jupiter." I was so confused but strangely the first thing I say is…

"Don't you mean Hermes, Athena and Zeus?" They all stared at me strangely then that one girl Gwendolyn says.

"No those are the Greek names we use the roman names."

"We should go to Lupa." That Bobby kid said and every one else nodded.

"Wait whose Lupa?"

"Don't ask…" Jason said "…and Percy for what it's worth welcome to the Legion." Pushing on that knot, then he ushered me into the tree.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Son of Neptune**

IV

Percy

Inside the tree was strange theirs no other word for it. I saw a beach which was imposable because we were in a tree. As we were walking I herd one kid suddenly yelp in surprise then I felt a backpack on my shoulders. _Cool _I thought _magic backpack_. They led me past about twenty tree houses to a giant red wood and led me through a door down some halls and into an office. When I entered the office I yelped in surprise. Inside was a wolf, a wolf the size of a fairly large bear with eyes that seamed to glow silver and a coat that was chocolaty red. I didn't stop staring till I felt a sharp poke in the leg.

"Show some respect!" Reyna hissed then I saw that everyone was knelling before I could react the wolf said.

"Reyna stand down he dose not know. Greetings Half-Blood I am Lupa." She said turning to me "What's your name?" To avoid being poked in the leg again I hastily reply.

"Percy, Percy Jackson"

"I see were do you live?"

"I don't know. I can't remember anything."

"Really well try, concentrate." She ordered so I obliged I concentrated. I briefly saw a city sky line then a strawberry field. Then I felt the pain in my temples so I brought myself back to reality everyone was staring at me.

"Well" Lupa pressed.

"I saw a city sky line it went past to fast for me to tell what city and then I saw a strawberry field." She looked at me like she was trying to X-ray me. Then Gwendolyn stepped forward nervously.

"Lupa that's not all inside his backpack their was…" She stopped mid sentence and nodded to me and I handed her my backpack and she pulled out the strange objects. Lupa just stared at the pack for the longest time when I felt the pack on my shoulders she finally spoke.

"Jason, Bobby, Reyna, Gwendolyn, Dakota and Hazel you may go. One of you go get Ginny." They all nodded and left. I just sat there for what felt like for ever when finally a girl about 11 with fiery red hair waked in and said…

"You wanted to see me Lupa?"

"Yes Ginny…" she replied "… would you be so kind as to show Percy around camp and kindly inform him about this evenings 'events'." I had a felling that she wanted to say something different then events.

"Yes Lupa" she replied and she ushered me out the door. When we where out of the tree I asked Ginny.

"So what's tonight's event?"

"Well every new for lack of a better camper is tested to see if there worthy of joining Legion."

"What happens if we fall?" she looked at me harshly and said.

"Percy it's not the kind of test you fail, win and live, lose and die. It's the rule of life here." She said bitterly at the shocked look on my face.

"Don't worry no one's died in a wile"

"And the last time?" I pressed

"Look I have to go." She ran but not before I saw tears in her eyes. You know how they say time files when you're having fun well the same goes for waiting for your doom. All too fast evening came and I stood in an amphitheatre preparing to battle the camps top fighter Jason. I didn't here a word that Lupa said, I just kept hearing Ginny say: _win and live, lose and die. It's the rule of life here._ Before long a shield was thrust into my hands and some one shouted go. In the first thirty seconds Jason managed to get my shield out of my hands, I was about to go get it when I herd a voice in my own head say.

"_No! Percy you don't need that!"_ The voice wasn't mine it was high and whimsical like a girls.

"_And why don't I need it?"_ I asked

"_You've fought more battles than I can count."_

"_Than how did I get my shield out of my hands so fasted?" _

"_I didn't say you won all of them."_ She said trying not to laugh._ "But look we've talked for 30 seconds and you been wining this fight."_ I saw she was right Jason was sweating and has a cut on his arm this continued for several minutes with no conversation from my mystery companion when Jason got the upper hand with one move he got my sword out of my hand. That's when the conversation started again.

"_Hey you still there?"_ I asked

"_Yep I'm here."_ My mystery voice replied.

"_What should I do about this problem?"_

"_Doge the sword"_ She said helpfully

"_I meant about my sword!"_ I said impatiently

"_Nothing, look it's gone it comes back to you, like the backpack."_ She finished nervously and it through me for a loop I was confused enough with someone else inside my head but how did she know about the backpack I was so in my own mind that I didn't Jason charge at me. I did see his sword bounce off my skin I pulled out my sword but I herd the voice say…

"_Percy that won't help, not with the lighting."_ Lighting I hoped that she was joking but sure enough Jason had throne away he's sword and was summing lighting.

"_You got any ides"_ I said very unhopefully

"_Don't worry Percy, Athena always has a plan. Water is a terrible conductor of electricity. Just concentrate on the power of the sea… …and don't look at me like that!"_ that last part came from the face I was making but I tried it anyways. I crossed my arms and closed my eyes and thought of the sea. I honestly can't tell you what happened next but Jason was soaking wet so I lunged at him my sword at his face when she spoke to me for the last time.

"_You need to tell him to yield."_

"Yield" I said trying to put force in my voice. I let Jason up and everyone stared inattentively at me. I had no idea what everyone was waiting for when suddenly I was bathed in green light I looked up to see a shimmering trident floating above my head. With a pain in my head suddenly I was in the middle of a forest with a crowed of people all frozen in time. Standing in a creek with the same sign above there head was… me. It was me but younger about 12 I tried to recognised the surroundings but I felt the pain in my head so I came back in to it. Lupa was saying some thing but I herd nothing I looked around and a girl all transparent brown hair with and aquamarine blue strip in it and she had startling grey eyes. She was crying, smiling but crying all the same I herd her say…

"_Good job Percy"_ Then I saw flashes of people flashes of places some went by fasters than others the pain went past uncomfortable my brain it told me to turn it off. But I hesitated this was my life I could tell but… then the pain was too much then I felt my knees hit the ground and my voice screaming in pain.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Son of Neptune**

V

Jacqueline

I was lying in my bed I hadn't gone to camp fire, I couldn't get to sleep. I had done the math over and over and to day was the day Percy would disappear. I had been moody all day but no one seemed too released. That's it I had to talk to Percy one last time would I tell him? I had no idea so I grabbed the backpack I had enchanted and ran to the Poseidon cabin. I knocked on the door Percy answered and simile.

"Hey Jacqueline"

"Hi Percy" I couldn't help but think back to when he didn't even know my name, when I knew he was a doomed man. That made my eyes misty so I forced a smile and said

"How it's going?"

"Good, Hey Jacqueline can I ask you a favour?"

"Yeah"

"I got this for Annabeth for Christmas; do you think you can hide it for till then?" It was a necklace in the shape of an owl, with green gems and little silver gems along it's wings.

"Percy you're going to be kidnapped." I don't what made me say it. Maybe it was the fact that he wouldn't be here for Christmas or maybe I was planning to all along. His face was even more shocked then when I read him his past.

"What do you mean?" he stammered

"Well Percy you see there is another book…" I said talking faster like I always do when I'm nervous. "…and to get to the important parts there's another camp, Gaea's rising and you get kidnapped." I was biting my lower lip looking at his face.

"I… huh, what?" he stammered despite the how serious the situation was I rolled my eyes.

"Gods you dense Percy, I say it again: **You're going to be kidnapped."** Then I went over the story one more time, when I finished he looked at me for 12 long seconds when he finally said.

"So let me recap, Gaea's going to rise and starts the prophase, I get sent to a weird roman camp with no memory and Chiron wouldn't let you tell me or Annabeth" I nodded slowly and then I got to my feet and said.

"Which is why I brought this …" I said gesturing to the backpack "… Now put this on, I had a Hecate kid enchant this so it will follow you where ever you go so I thought we'd put some supplies in it just in case." Without waiting for an answer I said. "Just pass me some drachmas." Then he said smugly.

"Are you sure about this Jacqueline?" I saw the look on his face and I could tell he didn't want to believe it I didn't either but I braced my self looked him in the eye and said.

"Percy I can't promise anything but the facts mach up. Gaea did rise after the last titan war, and Chiron did admit there is a roman camp some where on the other said of the country." Looking at his face I felt worse than I had all year about this but I stilled myself and said "Are you goanna pass my some drachmas or not?" So we started to pack until the bag was full of demi-god and mortal supplies. I was about to go when I exclaimed.

"Oh! I almost forgot pass me a pen." I said when Percy tosses it to me I hesitated and said. "If this is riptide I will stab you with it." And sure enough I was holding a big bronze sword so I swung it at him maybe that's extreme but this was time number 98 that the passed me riptide as a pen. When I got a real pen I pulled out a picture of the three of us last summer and wrought our names in on it. Then I handed it to Percy. "Put this in your pocket, so you remember some things tomorrow. By Percy"

"By Jacqueline" With one last look at his face I closed the door and jogged to my cabin hoping that everyone else was asleep, so no one would see the tears.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Son of Neptune**

**VI**

Jacqueline

As I walked into the cabin I thanked the gods that everyone else was asleep. As I cradled into my bunk I had to stop and stare. Annabeth was sleeping there a slight smile on her lips, that made my cry harder thinking that the smile would disappear for weeks maybe months. That night I slept in fits and my nightmares were the worst of the year. Percy locked in battle with 50 other demi-gods all intent on destroying him. The dream shifted, 200 demi-gods charging at me with Percy leading them, a look of hate on his face. I woke up with a start in a cold sweat about 5 a.m. Having no desire to dream anymore I just lay there. Counting the minutes when fear washed over me like a huge wave at the beach. What if I couldn't keep my tongue, what if I let something slip? _Stop that!_ I told myself sharply _you'll only make yourself feel worse. _So I tried to read but I was too distracted so I tossed the book aside and finally at 8:45 Annabeth woke up. When she turned around she saw me and smiled and said.

"Hey Jacqueline" I did my best to force a smile and to keep the conversation going I said.

"Morning Annabeth, what are you going to do today?" Then I tuned toward my bookshelf so I could stop smiling.

"Oh nothing much, I have archery with you and the rest of the cabin and then me and Percy are having a race to see who can climb the rock wall faster, You?"

"Just archery like you said. Now come on or we'll be late for breakfast!" So we jogged to the dining pavilion as we entered I saw Annabeth glancing at the empty Poseidon table and grimacing I can't remember what I said to her but the no-worries smile retuned so we sat down and I tried to choke down some food. One by one the other cabins arrived I saw some people pointing at the Poseidon table and whispering. When Chiron arrived he looked at everyone I glared at him but no one else noticed then after the longest time he spoke.

"Has anyone seen Percy?" I stared into Annabeth's eyes and I understood her. We jumped from the table and ran pointlessly all over camp then stopping at the Poseidon cabin, Annabeth ran inside calling Percy's name. Very slowly I walked inside and pulled her outside we sat on the front step I said nothing, what would you say in such a situation. Soon the other campers came and saw the two of us. I shook my head and that seemed to tell everyone what had happened, Percy was missing.


	7. Chapter 7

**The Son of Neptune**

**VII**

Percy

My dream was so real; it wasn't like a normal dream. I was walking on a bridge everyone around me was fighting. At about half way a chill want up my spine I turned around and saw a girl fall to the ground clutching her arm.

"Annabeth!" I screamed I turned to face something that wasn't human. I mean it looked human but the eyes were gold. I'm not sure when I stopped dreaming but sooner or later I realised that I was in a soft bed. I felt drained, sick and tired. When I opened my eyes I saw I a red-headed girl looking at me. When she saw that I was awake she said.

"Well, good morning sleepy head! So you decided to grace us with your presence!"

"What happened?"

"Well let's see, you totally creamed Jason in your fight and in the middle of Lupa's victory speech you screamed fall to the ground and pass out. By the way…" she muttered "…Thanks that spiel is so boring. Anyways, three days later here we are." She finished "Oh! By the way who's Annabeth?"

"Annabeth?" That name sounded familiar and fit like a glove… on my tongue, but I just couldn't place it.

"Yah Annabeth yesterday you screamed 'Annabeth!' in your sleep so who is she?"

"Don't remember" I stammered

"Figures, so any way I must recap Lupa's speech…" She said rolling her eyes "… Congratulations and we welcome you Percy Jackson to the Legion and I hope that the rest of you will treat him with respect she says glaring at the crowed and that's all that mattered and now you get your tattoos." She said grimacing.

"Tattoos..?" I said nervously

"Well not really tattoos more like burns on your arm every camper has some. First your parent's animal or symbol then SPQR it stands for _Senatus Populusque Romanus_ and then you get one line every year you survive."

"If every camper get's one why don't you have any?" I said glancing at her arm."

"Well I'm not really a camper; I'm the camp's oracle. I speak prophesies."

"And those are?"

"I'll explain in more detail later but most importantly when needed a mystical being uses my body to say poems that often show doom and destruction." She said with a smile.

"Wha.." I stammered my face must have been pretty good because she threw her head back and started to laugh.

"Yes it's confusing but you'll figure it out eventually. Now come on! Let's get you those tattoos."


End file.
